Crescent City La desaparición de Wendy Corduroy
by Nick Estevez
Summary: Wendy atormentada por visiones relacionadas con su pasado, se va por su cuenta, sin apoyo de su familia y amigos a un pueblo en Luisiana, llamado Crescent City. Dipper, Mabel y sus demás conocidos van tras ella, para desenmascarar su pasado y finalmente enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Nota: Este fanfic contiene gore. Por lo cual habrá mucha sangre derramada
1. Chapter 1

"Según vamos adquiriendo conocimiento, las cosas no se hacen más comprensibles, sino más misteriosas"

\- Albert Schweitzer

12 enero de 2008, Crescent City, Luisiana.

En los límites de esa pequeña localidad, había un hotel de paso por la carretera, llamado "La vereda del rio". Un hotel pensado para los turistas en descanso por el turismo del estado, pero se convirtió en un vertedero de servicios de prostitución, venta de narcóticos, y varias intervenciones de la policía por crímenes violentos. Esta historia comienza con una mujer alojada en ese mismo hotel. Su piel era tan clara como la luna, su cabello era rojizo, sus facciones eran finas y un físico saludable. Pero la verdadera cuestión es, ¿por qué se hospedo?, y también otra cuestión es el largo camino de cervezas que dejo a su paso a lo largo de la habitación, la lógica indica que algún le debe pesar emocionalmente para beber en exceso. Aun con lo dicho; Todo tiene un motivo de por qué sus acciones, y las de ella, era sin duda alguna, la decisión de suicidarse. Muchos hasta este punto, con la experiencia en la industria cinematográfica, intuyen que ella tiene algún semblante de duda, que lo impida hacerlo, o que con una persona externa, el proceso sea más sencillo. Pero en ella, tomo la decisión con seguridad, sin que nada en su mente evitara su acción.

Agarro de su bolsa de mano, un revolver de un tamaño pequeño. Luego abrió la cámara del arma, en donde contenía las balas y después saco una por una, hasta quedar con solo una. Después con un solo movimiento cerro la cámara, y después procedió a quitar el seguro. Pero antes, saco una fotografía, en donde estaba su familia presente, ella, su esposo, y sus hijos varones pequeños, junto con su única hija pequeña. La coloco recargada frente al espejo de tal forma que ella pudiera ver la fotografía y a ella misma.

Ella finalmente decidió que para la ocasión, siguiendo su filosofía de vida, si se va ir de este mundo se tiene que hacer bien. Se vistió con nada menos, que con el vestido que utilizo en el día más feliz de su vida, el día que se casó con el amor de su vida. Al principio le sonó un poco ridículo, pero se dio cuenta que era la única cosa material que realmente le hizo conectarse con la felicidad que le proyectaba su familia.

Con un movimiento tembloroso, combinado con su creciente temor al hacerlo, finalmente puso el cañón del arma en su sien. Como era de esperarse, las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle en grandes cantidades, como un torbellino de miles de emociones sin control en su interior. Pero su mayor emoción que la dominaba en ese momento, era la ira.

Ella comenzó a verse en el espejo, con la ira dominándola en cada segundo que pasaba. Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oíste monstruo! ¡Jamás vas a tener nada de mí! ¡Yo no valgo nada viva! ¡Espero que te mueras de hambre!

La temperatura de la habitación empezó a descender drásticamente. Sentía que el vapor de su boca se salía, luego de eso las luces empezaron a destellar rápidamente y luego el piso de madera empezó a crujir con pisadas fuertes que se aproximaban hacia ella.

Ella sin pensarlo, apretó más su sien con el cañón del arma, luego sus dedos hicieron su cometido, jalar el gatillo. La pared, el espejo e incluso la misma fotografía de su familia quedo manchada con sangre. Rápidamente su cuerpo quedo inerte en el suelo, con el arma todavía en su mano. En ella se proyectaba un haz de luz blanco, saliendo directamente de su cuerpo, cerca de su cuerpo, un juego de sombras empezó a acercarse al cadáver, sin previo aviso, el haz de luz blanca empezó ser absorbido por las sombras, incluso invadiendo directamente en su cuerpo. De alguna forma, la mujer abrió los ojos una vez más, y proyecto un grito estremecedor, que provoco que le saliera sangre directamente de los ojos, y después de un crujido en lo que parece ser su torso, cayo finalmente para no regresar.

Al día siguiente los medios no tardaron en aparecer en la escena del crimen. Desafortunadamente el caso tardo en clasificarse como un suicidio o un homicidio violento, llegando afectar a los familiares cercanos a la mujer. Luego en mayo de ese mismo año, la policía de Nueva Orleans notifico a la población que la muerte de aquella mujer fue suicidio, que fue sucedido por un acto de un psicópata que le provoco las lesiones posmorten. Posteriormente el caso fue cerrado. En un pequeño sector de la población, le pareció que el caso pudo ser indagado más por lo extraño que pudiera ser, pero fue olvidado con el tiempo, siendo conocido en la historia como "El suicidio de Nora Corduroy"

La familia jamás hablo al respecto de lo que ocurrió, incluso no comentaron cuando la atención estaba latente. Hasta ahora nadie sabe su paradero.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**AlenDarkStar**_ _ **: Gracias por el interés a la historia. Espero que te guste. Iba ser más largo pero el tiempo es un enemigo todavía a vencer.**_

Cambridge, Massachusetts.

En ese lugar está localizada la Universidad de Harvard. Una de las mejores universidades del país. A sus alrededores existen una gran cantidad de apartamentos en renta para los estudiantes. En uno de esos, existe un chico con una historia muy particular. Se llama Dipper Pines, para algunos es el chico que junto con su familia y amigos derrotaron una fuerza sobrenatural en un pueblo maldito llamado Gravity Falls. Actualmente ese chico llego a la Universidad, queriendo estudiar como físico y matemático. Viviendo una vida normal después de su aventura hace tantos años atrás.

Él tiene una hermana llamada Mabel, quien estudia artes plásticas en una universidad en Oregón. Y sus tíos que viven retirados de las aventuras en Gravity Falls, viviendo una vida tranquila. Mientras que los demás siguen avanzando en sus vidas. Cómo Soos, quien actualmente es millonario por crear una franquicia de cabañas del misterio. Como dato interesante, su última apertura fue en Japón, con una presencia enorme de personas. En fin, cosas importantes le sucedieron a las personas a su alrededor.

Volviendo a Dipper, el vagaba en su apartamento, siendo abrumado por una carta que recién le había llegado por correo. Luego de sentarse en su sillón, empezó a asimilar el contenido de esa carta, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Debes ir, debes ir Dipper. Ella jamás te lo perdonará.

La dichosa carta era una invitación a una boda. No era cualquier boda. Era la boda de una de sus mejores amigas y la primera chica en que sintió algo. Wendy Corduroy.

-Hace muchos años que no la veo, y primera vez que oigo de ella, y me llega esto. ¿Qué me pasa?

Su primer instinto fue agarrar su celular viejo y ver sus antiguas fotos, hasta llegar a un verano hace tres años. Esa en específico, estaba su hermana, él y Wendy. Los tres juntos, posando en la foto, con sus vestimentas informales, atrás de ellos estaban un cartel que decía "Feliz viaje Wendy"

El recordó que en ese tiempo, Wendy estaba en sus últimos semestres en la universidad, y tuvo la oportunidad de viajar en el extranjero, a Canadá para ser más específicos. Él y sus amigos organizaron una fiesta de despedida en su honor. Pero en esa fiesta ocurrió algo que actualmente recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer. En dónde su relación jamás fue la misma.

 _ **Hace tres años.**_

Soos termina de tomar la foto.

-Se ven bien en la foto chicos. Luego se las mando.

Él se retira a hablar a otros invitados. Mientras que Wendy, Mabel y Dipper platicaban con normalidad después de posar en la foto.

-Chicos, en serio gracias por esta fiesta. ¡Es increíble!

-Yo fui quién decoró todo.

Dijo Mabel un poco presuntuosa. Luego Dipper le da un codazo.

-Pero yo fui quién cargo la mayoría de las cosas. No lo olvides hermana.

-¡Ya chicos! La intención importa ¿No?

Después de beber su bebida dijo.

-Realmente los voy a extrañar. No me imagino tener unos amigos iguales a ustedes.

Dipper espontáneo, se sube alejándose de ellas, a una mesa en el centro de la fiesta. Después agarró un vaso de cristal y con una cuchara lo golpeó y todos los presentes le voltearon a ver.

-¡Propongo un brindis! No sería una fiesta de despedida sin uno...(Respirando profundo)... bien comenzare...Wendy Corduroy. En poco tiempo una excelente médico. Hoy soy afortunado en decirle, y creo que todos también estaban pensando lo mismo. Y es... Aunque ella esté lejos, con nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias. Hay algo que jamás cambiará, es el hecho que siempre será nuestra amiga, y aunque pasen años siempre estará para nosotros, y nosotros para ella. Eso se los puedo asegurar. Un brindis por nuestra amiga y que tenga éxito en un nuevo paso en su vida profesional.

Todos chocaron sus bebidas. Luego empezaron a aplaudir. Al bajar Wendy abraza de sorpresa a Dipper, sonrojándolo al instante.

-Eso fue conmovedor enano. Gracias.

Después de separarse. El nervioso dijo.

-Voy al baño... Ahorita regreso.

Después de que se fuera, ella se dirigió a la barra de comida. En el baño, se movía de un lado a otro, diciendo palabras incoherentes. Lo único que se entendió es.

-No!... Es... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque ella!

Su respiración estaba aumentado. Para el joven Dipper, guardaba un secreto que para su desgracia involucra a una cierta pelirroja. Luego se miró en el espejo.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad. Para decirle que la amas.

Durante su primeros años en su adolescencia, tuvo una relación romántica con Pacífica Noroeste, al quedarse estudiar la secundaria en Gravity Falls. Que rompieron unos años después, seguido de otras relaciones que no resultaron. Y en este último año, el comenzó a juntarse más seguido con su amiga, en momentos casuales hasta que un sentimiento viejo revivió peligrosamente para atormentar al joven.

No pudiendo controlar sus sentimientos, al enterarse de que se iba al extranjero, su tentación al decirle lo que siente era cada vez más alta. Hasta por fin rendirse.

El salió disparado del baño a localizar a su amiga. Yéndose de un lado a otro. Después de un momento finalmente la localizo, tomando ponche con unos amigos de la facultad. El espero unos minutos recargado en la pared, esperando a que terminaran su conversación. Cuando por fin Wendy se despidió de sus amigos, pudo localizar muy fácil al joven castaño por estar cerca.

-Dipper veo que te quedaste parado por un tiempo esperándome. ¿Qué quieres decirme? Con confianza.

Le guiño el ojo. El respiro hondo de nuevo y dijo.

-Wendy yo. ... Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero no puedo ocultarlo por más que quiera... ¡Me gustas! No sé por qué todavía, pero es así. Siento una atracción a ti, que supera mi razón….

Con toda la pena del mundo Wendy le dijo una vez más que preferiría ser un amigo más que cualquier otra cosa. Cosa que no lo tomo bien y empezaron una discusión un tanto ridícula entre ellos. Terminando en un abofeteada hacia el castaño, y una mirada de odio de parte de la pelirroja. Desde ese momento se distanciaron y su amistad se consideró oficialmente muerta.

Luego de tantos años, ella tuvo la consideración de invitarlo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Evidentemente su hermana y tíos fueron invitados también, por sus años de amistad ¿Tal vez? Pero ese cuestionamiento suyo no evito que cuando tuvo la invitación en sus manos, sintió una sensación de sorpresa, alegría, nostalgia y sobretodo tristeza. Realmente tenía dudas en acudir al evento.

Sus sentimientos por ella aún están vivos en él, e ir a su boda no lo compensa. Desafortunadamente o afortunadamente para el chico, los recuerdos de amistad que tuvieron, hizo que su conciencia le echará en cara su egoísmo. Una sensación más que desagradable.

Sin previo aviso le llego un mensaje en sus redes sociales de la misma Wendy.

 _ **10:45 Am**_

 _ **/Wendy/**_

 _ **Hola, ¿cómo estas Dipper?**_

Su corazón latió mil por hora, su sudor empezó a aumentar paulatinamente. No sabía qué hacer, por decisión precipitada contesto con normalidad.

 _ **/Dipper/**_

 _ **Bien, Jeje ha pasado demasiado tiempo**_ __

 _ **/Wendy/**_

 _ **Me imagino lo extraño que sería si tu amigo, con quien te peleaste hace tantos años te invite de la nada a su boda… ¡ya sabes!...**_

 _ **/Dipper/**_

 _ **Sinceramente me agrado mucho oír algo de ti. ¡Y por cierto felicidades! ¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte? Eso pasó mucho tiempo, ahorita tengo pareja y soy muy feliz con ella. Me sorprende que todavía lo recuerdes.**_

 _ **/Wendy/**_

 _ **¡OMG! Me alegro de que te lo tomaras con más madures que mi propio padre. Creí que tenías todavía algo por mí. Pero que me pasa en mi cabeza. ¿Sabes? Yo antes consideraba esto mala idea… ¡pero me probaste lo contrario amigo! Vaya que Austin tenía mucha razón en invitarte.**_

Para Dipper, eso fue como clavarle una estaca a su ya destruido ego. Y una sensación de incomodidad recorrió su cuerpo, al ver que el prometido fue quien lo quiso invitar en primer lugar.

 _ **/Dipper/**_

 _ **Vaya…. Y dime como es el hombre afortunado.**_

-¡idiota!

Se dijo a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose.

 _ **/Wendy/**_

 _ **¡Es un amor! Él es un excelente abogado en Alaska. ¡Deberías conocerlo! El y tú son como diría nerds.**_

El no pudo evitar morder su almohada para evitar gritar.

-¡Soy un nerd! ¡Maldita sea! Que le vio

 _ **/Dipper/**_

 _ **Me alegro mucho por ti amiga y…. ¿Qué más quieres hablar?**_

 _ **/Wendy/**_

 _ **No. Lo siento. Tengo que recoger mi vestido al mediodía. Luego tenemos que ver al rabino (De parte de Austin) Bueno…te veo en la boda. Si quieres trae a tu novia para conocerla ;)**_

Al terminar su conversación bastante incomoda por cierto. Él se recostó en su cama diciendo.

-Yo también soy judío.

Luego agarro su pelota de su buro y empezó a lanzarla y cacharla una y otra vez. Empezó a pensar como manejaría el asunto de la boda. Se imaginaba distintas situaciones en la que estaría, todas desagradables. Después respiro hondo, y después empezó a verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Una cosa positiva seria que el finalmente se libraría de esa obsesión con ella, y lograría avanzar con su vida.

Esa opción es la única que le queda.

 _ **Dos semanas después (Riverdale, Pensilvania)**_

Finalmente el día ha llegado. Después de su viaje en avión, se recargo en la pared del estacionamiento, a esperar que lo recojan. Mientras lo hacía, reflexionaba sobre el evento, que para Dipper sería una batalla de controlar sus propios impulsos y no cometer una tontería como aquella fiesta. Combinando la vergüenza de que una chica no lo pudiera acompañar al evento. Solo el abrazo inesperado de su hermana lo hizo reconfortarse.

-Es un gusto Mabel.

Después de que se separaran. Ella admiro la complexión física de su hermano.

-Vaya que has crecido mucho hermano…. Venga... ya vámonos Wendy nos espera en el hotel.

 _ **Continuara….**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Al fin termine! Tenía que hacerlo o si no nunca lo hubiera actualizado**

El camino al hotel, fue el más largo de su vida ¿Por qué? Pues su cabeza estaba llena de paranoias acerca de su amiga y de su prometido. Principalmente porque no sabía cómo iba comportarse con ellos. En pocas palabras temía cometer alguna estupidez.

Pero como todo buen camino, este llego a su final y finalmente llegaron al hotel. Para su sorpresa, Wendy los estaba esperando en la mera entrada junto con un chico, que al parecer seria su prometido. Primero Mabel salió del taxi emocionada de recibir de nuevo a su vieja amiga, posteriormente ellas se abrazaron y le presentaron a Austin. El un chico de cabello oscuro, alto, no era fornido pero tenía un buen físico, ojos azules y una pequeña barba que lo hacía ver un poco varonil. Dipper al verlo a simplemente dijo.

-¿No creo que sea Nerd?

Al quedarse parado por unos minutos, pensando y analizando. Este fue interrumpido por los gritos de su hermana, quien le insistía que viniera a saludar a la pareja.

-¡Idiota! Ven a saludar. ¡No te quedes parado!

Él se apresuró y se acercó hacia ellos. Wendy lo recibió con un abrazo, que con su fuerza casi lo asfixia, pero no impidió que se sonrojara.

-Te extrañe amigo.

Nervioso, dijo.

-Yo igual jejeje.

Se separaron y luego ella le dijo a Austin.

-Austin, este es Dipper.

Austin muy amable le ofreció la mano y este la acepto.

-Dipper.. ¿Sabías que Austin coleccionaba historietas y veía StarTek como tú?

Dipper sorprendido dijo.

-¿De cuáles?

Él le contesto.

-De Spiderman principalmente

Así continuaron su plática dentro del restaurante del Hotel. Discutieron como les fue en sus vidas. Por ejemplo, Wendy les hablo sobre que termino su residencia en el hospital y ahora ya puede considerarse una cirujana. E inclusive piensa tomar una maestría en pediatría. Por el otro lado, Austin les comento que se dedicó a ser abogado penal, para ayudar a los criminales libres o ayudarlos en su proceso judicial, no es un trabajo muy bien remunerado, por la baja taza de crimines de su localidad, pero es algo que le gusta hacer. Después de que Dipper y Mabel contaran sus complicados exámenes y próximas tesis a presentar, llegaron a la parte donde la última ya mencionada, les dijo la pregunta esperada.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

Al escuchar eso, a Dipper le dio ganas de correr ahí mismo, pero su educación de parte de su madre no le permitía eso. Así que tuvo que aguantar.

Wendy sonrojada, le dijo a Austin.

-¿Les digo yo o tú?

Austin.

-Mejor yo, tu tuviste que contarle a mis padres.

En sus adentros Dipper se dijo así mismo "Aquí vamos"

-Digamos que yo tenía un caso donde un tipo violo a una mujer. Indague y supe que era su segunda exesposa y con incongruencias pude demostrar que esta solo quería vengarse. El salió libre y ella no lo tomo bien y me acuchillo la mano con la pluma del fiscal. Luego de que la detuvieran, tuve que ir al hospital y ahí conocí a la chica más ardiente que pude haber conocido….

Le dijo coqueto a su prometido y ella le correspondió besándolo. Dipper celoso, discretamente agarro su pedazo de servilleta de tela y lo apretó con ganas, como si fuera una pelota de goma anti estrés.

Wendy siguió con la conversación.

-Puedo complementar que era el chico más llorón que conocí. Con la primera puntada menciono a su madre y mi jefe de residentes entro pensando que era un niño.

Ella se reía a carcajadas, mientras que este le veía molesto.

-Acordamos que no les dirías como a mis padres.

Mabel pregunto.

-¿Qué paso después?

Austin prosiguió.

-Empezamos a coquetear y luego empezamos a invitarnos alguno que otro café. En cuestión de meses, ya vivíamos juntos….

Wendy dijo complementando, con un poco de seriedad.

-….Y finalmente me pidió matrimonio en un Mac Donald.

Mabel dijo.

-Wow. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Austin dijo después.

-Quise hacerlo más original que los clichés de Hollywood.

Dijo orgulloso.

Dentro de la cabeza de Dipper, quería gritarle con todas sus fuerzas "Yo la hubiera llevado a un bosque, junto con un lago. Ella ama a la naturaleza, por si no lo sabias. y ahí hubiera sido el momento perfecto, parece que querías hacerlo así de "Elegante" pero no tuviste dinero ¡Maldito jodido! Con falta de creatividad"

Así continuaron con esa incomoda charla, hasta que la pareja se despidió y les comentaron que sus tíos llegarían al evento y no al ensayo. Por las complicadas nevadas de Oregón en su plan de vuelo. Otro punto negativo al pobre de Dipper. También les comentaron que el ensayo seria a las 5 y la boda seria mañana a las 2 dos de la tarde.

Aun complicando más su vida, al final tuvo que dormir en la misma habitación de su hermana por falta de espacio. No es que fuera tan malo, solo que quería su propio espacio para poder pensar. Al final se arreglaron y fueron al ensayo. Al terminar, Dipper finalmente se paró y se dirigió a la salida sin que nadie se diera cuenta y empezó a fumar discretamente en la entrada del salón.

-Sabes que tuve ver a gente morir gracias al cáncer de pulmón.

Volteo y era nada menos que Wendy viéndolo furiosa. Dipper asustado apago su cigarro pisándolo.

-Lo siento.

Ya más relajada dijo.

-No te preocupes. Yo deje de fumar desde la universidad. Solo no seas adicto tanto tiempo….y.. Por cierto ¿Qué paso con tu novia?

Dipper tuvo que ingeniárselas para mentir sobre que terminaron antes de venir a la boda y esas cosas. Después de eso empezaron a platicar como lo hacían antes y de ahí Dipper entendió que por lo menos ser su amigo es algo gratificante para él.

Al día siguiente, el salón ya estaba preparado, con sus respectivas decoraciones, los centros de mesa y un hermoso candelabro de cristal que lo hacía ver espectacular. Ambos hermanos terminaron sorprendidos.

-Agradézcale a Wendy, ella sí que tiene buen gusto.

Dijo Dan, el padre de ella.

Mabel dijo emocionada.

-Es como la boda de sus sueños. ¿No es espectacular?

Dipper solo contesto.

-Sí, vaya que sí.

Dipper estaba vestido con un traje elegante negro, con un moño rojo y Mabel con un vestido rosado con una diadema de por medio. Al poco rato empezaron a llegar los invitados, viejos amigos de Gravity Falls llegaron para la celebración, como Tambry o Robbie etc.

-Niño, ya no te reconozco.

Dipper pudo reconocer esa voz y era su tío Stan, con un traje elegante pero se veía de menor calidad.

-Tan tacaño como siempre tío.

-El viaje costo muy caro.

Otra voz se presentó a la plática.

-Pero querías esa carcacha a que llamas "Auto"

Volteo de nuevo y también era su tipo Ford.

-Pero tiene razón en algo. Has crecido mucho en estos años.

Dipper casi llora de felicidad de volverlos a ver, ambos tomaron la iniciativa de abrazarlo. Después de eso su hermana hizo lo mismo que ellos. Reuniendo a una familia que se separó durante mucho tiempo.

Finalmente llegó el momento esperado por muchos, cuando la novia se presenta. Wendy entro con un hermoso vestido blanco, acompañada de su padre, siendo este quien evitaba aunque no pudiera llorar de felicidad por su hija. En el otro lado Austin esperaba como todo buen novio, junto al padre. Con todo y la típica canción de boda.

Dipper pudo ver como la felicidad que emanaba ese momento y lo importante que representa para ella. Se sintió muy mal por considerar alguna vez esto como algo malo.

-Que inmaduro he sido.

Aunque la amaba, tenía que dejarla ser feliz. Dejar ir esas emociones y enterrarlas. Eso era lo correcto.

…

Luego del beso y la bendición del padre, se sentaron en la mesa principal a oír las frases motivadoras de sus amigos y por supuesto de su propio padre. Y finalmente seguía el baile oficial de los novios. Nada podría arruinar el momento, pero de pronto la vista de Wendy se distorsionaba por momentos, hasta que por fin se nublaron, perdió la sensación del tiempo, todo su entorno cambiaba a uno oscuro con la niebla recorriendo sus pies. El pánico no hizo esperar 

-¿Mama?

No lo podía creer a lo que estaba enfrente sus ojos. Era su madre, aquella que ya hacia muerta desde hace años. Vestía de un vestido blanco, y un listón azul en su cabello. Ella intento acercarse hacia ella, pero parecía que una fuerza invisible las separaba a las dos, casi como un muro.

-Hija, estoy viva. Tienes que ayudarme... Tengo poco tiempo antes que él venga.

-No! ¡No puede ser! Tu estas muerta, papá vio tu cadáver para reconocerte. ¡Debo estar loca!

Se dijo así misma, mientras se tocaba las sienes de su cabeza.

-Soy tan real como tú.

Sin previo aviso, su madre pudo atravesar esa barrera, y tocar la mejilla de su hija. En ese instante, su corazón palpitó de manera descontrolada. Era real, su mano estaba fría, y lo podía sentir.

-¿A quién te refieres mamá?

De pronto, los ojos de su madre empezaron a llorar sangre. Ella cayó al suelo.

-Él está aquí. ¡Viene por mí!

También su boca empezó a gotear sangre.

-Tú eres mi única esperanza Wendy.

Wendy intento auxiliar a su madre, pero al hacerlo sintió que atravesaba niebla al tocarla.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Debo avisarles a mis hermanos!

Su madre le agarró su brazo, para sostenerse de ella.

-Eres la única con el don. Tu solo puedes salvarme.

Sin previo su aviso, la piel que conformaba su cara, empezó a desprenderse, para solo ver su músculo expuesto. Wendy grito, y luego se zafo de su brazo, y retrocedió .Después sintió que ese muro invisible apareció de nuevo.

-¡Él tiene hambre! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Ayúdame Wendy!

El suelo empezó a abrirse y una mano gigante empezó a arrastrarla, dejando pedazos de su piel. Instintivamente Wendy intento golpear ese muro. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, su mano se debilitaba. Finalmente, su madre estaba siendo tragada por la tierra. Wendy al ver eso, golpeó tan fuerte ese muro que finalmente sucumbió ante ella. Al atravesar el hoyo que dejo, corrió para mínimo alcanzar su mano, pero rápidamente desapareció en la tierra. Luego ella grito.

-¡MAMA!

Sin darse cuenta, que de nuevo estaba en su propia boda, con la mano alzada apuntando a ninguna parte. Ella se dió cuenta, que los invitados la miraban raro, e incluso su familia y amigos. Después volteó a ver a Austin, quien le dijo.

-Amor ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella sin pensarlo, corrió y se alejó del salón, mientras era perseguida por su novio, y también oyó algunas otras voces, como la de su papá o sus amigos como Dipper y Mabel. Llego al estacionamiento y después se dirigió al bosque, perdiéndolos por un momento. Después de un rato, ella se sentó debajo de un árbol a reflexionar de lo que pasó, unos momentos después las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

...

Dipper finalmente decidió en no pensar en eso y decidió disfrutar de la celebración. Así que se quedó a platicar con su hermana, y ponerse al día con el uno con el otro. Después su tío Stan se unió a la plática junto con Ford. Poco a poco sintió que esto era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando estaban unidos los cinco, viviendo aventuras en el verano. Tenía la esperanza que Wendy, se les uniera para estar completos. Pero también comprendió, que también necesita espacio con su nuevo esposo. El debería respetar eso.

Después de un rato, apunto de iniciar el primer baile de los novios, vio que Wendy actuaba raro. Noto que ella miraba en lados supuestos, luego sus expresiones cambiaban continuamente. Finalmente ella decidió pararse de la nada, y ahí se notó que su esposo también se dio cuenta de su actitud. Sin previo aviso ella empezó gritar asustada, como si hubiera visto algo horrible. Empezó a decir cosas como "No", "Déjala". Hasta que finalmente grito aún más fuerte la palabra.

-¡MAMA!

Al decir eso, al parecer se dio cuenta de la reacciones de la gente ante ella. Sorprendentemente se alejó de su esposo, corriendo del salón. El la persiguió. Dipper sin pensarlo se levantó y segundo de sus tíos y su hermana. También vio a su padre hacerlo. Finalmente ellos salieron en su persecución. Al llegar al estacionamiento, le perdieron el rastro. Austin dijo gritando.

-¡Wendy! ¿Dónde estás?

Mabel también grito

-¡Wendy! Ven aquí y lo hablaremos.

También Dan, se unió al griterío.

-Hija. ¡Cariño. Sal!

Dipper intento observar el lugar para buscar un indicio de adónde se fue. Rápidamente vio un pedazo de su vestido rasgado. Él se separó del grupo y se internó al bosque. Al poco tiempo de recorrer el lugar, pudo escuchar un llanto. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba y pudo ver a su amiga con su vestido blanco, manchado de tierra y lodo, sentada debajo de un árbol. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y luego dijo.

-Wendy soy yo. No te asustes. Los demás te están buscando.

Ella volteó a verlo, noto que su maquillaje estaba recorrido, y su brillo labial igual. Luego dejo de mirarlo y escondió su cabeza, entre sus brazos.

-Fue realmente horrible Dipper. Era ella. Lo juro por mi vida, era ella. La vi irse casi al infierno. Y su aspecto no mejoraba.

Él se hincó y dijo

-Wendy mírame. ¡Mírame!

Ella de nuevo lo volteó a ver.

-Mejor. Ahora dime quién era ella y que te paso. Por qué vaya que nos diste un gran susto.

Ella tomó un gran respiro.

-Era mi madre. Quien estaba muerta hace más de doce años.

Ella empezó a explicarlo lo que consistió su visión, de principio a fin. Después agrego.

-Ella murió suicidándose con un revólver en el estado de Luisiana. Nunca supimos porque lo hizo, en ese tiempo la veíamos muy sana mentalmente. Esto realmente nos tomó por sorpresa, mi papá salió realmente afectado por su muerte, y yo por muchos años lo culpe a él. Vaya relación de padre e hija.

-¿Por qué lo culpaste?

-El engañó a mi madre unos meses antes de que muriera. Por lo cual como niña inmadura creí que esa era la causa por la que se suicidara. Por esa razón lo odiaba, cuando me conociste. Por si alguna vez te lo preguntaste.

Dipper le ofreció papel higiénico y ella lo acepto de buena gana, luego limpio sus lágrimas.

-Y ¿Austin lo sabe?

-No. De hecho es la primera vez que se lo cuento a alguien que no es de mi familia.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

Ella suspiró.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Él es mi esposo ahora, tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¿Se lo dirás a los demás también? Ellos están preocupados por ti en este momento.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego le contesto.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo Dipper. Sabes, lo que te dije es una experiencia que no quisiera decirlo a cualquier persona. Sin ofender a Mabel o tus tíos, pero no creo que sea capaz de decirles a ellos. Más si los voy a preocuparlos por algo que no sé si fue real o parte de mi imaginación.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

Ella le tocó el hombro.

-Solo hay tres personas en el mundo que le confiaría mis secretos, mi pasado, y mi vida. Mi padre, mi esposo, y tú.

Después Dipper se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres una persona muy confiable, y un buen amigo. Eso es algo difícil de encontrar hoy en día.

-Gracias supongo.

Después Wendy le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿No sabes por qué tuviste esa visión?

-Es algo que tendré que descubrir yo misma... Me harías un favor

-Claro.

-Dame tu celular para llamar a mi esposo. Lo olvidé en mi bolso.

Dipper le dio su celular.

Mientras tanto, Austin angustiando se sentó en una banca del estacionamiento. Mientras que Mabel y sus tíos, organizaba un grupo de búsqueda entre los invitados.

Su teléfono sonó y rápidamente contesto.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Wendy amor.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien preciosa! En dónde estás.

-Austin, saca por favor el auto y estaciónate cerca de la esquina de la calle del salón. Dile a mi papá que te acompañe.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirles a ambos. Diles a los invitados que no se preocupen y que disfruten la fiesta y la comida. .

-Claro amor. Nos vemos en la esquina.

-Ok.

Ella cuelga. Después vio a Dipper, y se acercó y lo abrazo haciéndolo sonrojar, más por el hecho que su escote está a pocos centímetros de su pecho, y facilitando poder mirarlo.

-Gracias por ser un excelente amigo. Ojalá encuentres a la indicada..

La cara de Dipper se tornó triste. Pero cuando se separaron, el rápidamente cambio su expresión

-Ya tengo que irme. Diles a Mabel y los demás que estoy bien. Solo nervios de novia. Confío en ti en que no le digas a nadie.

El hizo su conocido cierre de boca y después ella hizo lo mismo. Él se dirigió hacia el salón, siendo recibido por Mabel y sus tíos.

-Dipper ¿En dónde carajos estabas?

Dijo Ford. Después Dipper les dijo la mentira que le recomendó Wendy. Obviamente el noto que todos de alguna forma, no le creyeron pero al parecer se conformaron con esa respuesta.

Desafortunadamente, muchos amigos de Wendy entre otros familiares se fueron al recibir la noticia de que la novia no iba estar presente en la boda. Alrededor de las diez de la noche, la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. E incluso Soos se retiró con su esposa, lamentando no estar ahí por mucho tiempo. En total solo quedaban Dipper, Mabel, Stan y Ford.

-Que desperdicio. La comida en poco tiempo se va echar a perder.

Comentó Stan.

-Que mal que Wendy no tuvo la boda de sus sueños.

Dijo Mabel triste mientras comía el pastel que casi nadie quiso.

-Que se puede hacer Mabel... Solo espero que lo que esté ocultando Dipper, no sea nada malo para ella.

-¡YA LES DIJE LA VERDAD!

Dijo molesto.

-Estas con el rey de las mentiras niño y se perfectamente que estás mintiendo. Así que dinos lo que te dijo Wendy.

Los tres pusieron su atención al castaño.

-¡Bien! Lo que les dije no era verdad, pero no cambia el hecho de que no les diré nada. Ella me confío lo que me dijo y respetaré su palabra.

Mabel dijo molesta y cruzando los brazos.

-Con que solo confía en ti. Es poco alargador lo sabías... ¡Además! Todos sabemos que podemos ayudarla con su problema. ¡Así que dinos que le pasa a ella!

Dipper dijo.

-No! Y no! Mabel no insistas, ni ustedes tampoco.

Señalando a sus tíos.

Stan de manera enojada dijo.

-Si algo le pasa será toda su responsabilidad.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Mejor voy de aquí. ¿Ford vienes conmigo?

Ford también se levantó de la mesa.

-Si. Ya quiero regresar a Gravity Falls.

-Pero que! Vamos! No se vayan tan rápido.

Dijo molesto..

Ford le contesto de una manera agresiva.

-Niño. Hay a veces que hay que romper la confianza de esa persona para su propio bien. Espero que seas consciente de ello.

Ambos ya se dirigieron a la salida. Dipper volteó a ver a su hermana, quien también lo miro molesta.

-Nuestros tíos tiene razón. Espero que estés contento Dipper

Ella también se levantó y los acompaño. Solo alcanzó oír "Llévenme al hotel"

Finalmente se quedó solo. Después de unos minutos. Sin nada que hacer, se levantó de la mesa y también se retiró.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Wendy.

Después de dos días ya estaba en su apartamento en Massachusetts. Sin dejar de pensar de lo que dijo Wendy. Analizando cada detalle de su visión, siento la necesidad u obligación de ayudarla de alguna forma. Así que sin consultar a su tío, empezó a investigar las visiones o testimonios de ello en libros o internet.

Poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, no encontró a lo que se asemeja a la visión que tuvo Wendy, y finalmente se rindió y decidió continuar con su vida. En fin, actualmente ya han pasado más de cinco meses desde lo de la boda. Llegaron las vacaciones de verano. En ese tiempo no tuvo ningún contacto, con su hermana o sus tíos, ni siquiera Wendy. En momentos se preguntaba que le habrá pasado, o el estado de su matrimonio. Pero de alguna forma bizarra quería que tuviera problemas. Pero en poco tiempo esa sensación desaparecía.

En fin. El para pasar el tiempo solo en su apartamento, se dedicó a jugar videojuegos en línea y conversar con otros jugadores. Uno de esos días, su teléfono sonó mientras estaba jugando un juego de disparos. Contesto y dijo

-Hola mamá.

Se sentó y comió papas.

-¡Mabel y yo no estamos peleados! Es solo que a veces se me olvida llamarla.

Empezó a jugar mientras hablaba.

-Okay. Si tú quieres organizó una reunión con ella. Contenta?

De pronto sonó el timbre. Puso en pausa su juego y dijo.

-eh... No es nada mamá, solo alguien toca el timbre.

Caminaba hacia la entrada

-No. No hay ninguna mujer por...

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era ni nada menos que Wendy.

-... Ahora... ¿Wendy?... ¡NO ES NADIE! Ya me tengo que retirar mamá. Hasta luego.

Ella se rio un poco. Dipper puso su teléfono en la mesa. Luego miro a Wendy, nervioso. Ella vestía una sudadera negra y unos Jeans azules.

-Hola Wendy.. Jeje que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ella dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablarte sobre algo muy importante.

Continuará...


End file.
